charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Travel
Time travel is moving through time and space into the past or the future. Time Travel has been used many times during the series. The first time the Sisters used time travel was when Prue, Piper, and Phoebe went into the past to the 70's and saved themselves from the warlock Nicholas, who had manipulated their mother, Patty into blessing a ring that would make the wearer immune to the sisters powers. Another notable experience was when Chris went to the past to save his brother Wyatt from turning evil, which was the main story arc for all of season six. Traveling to the Past It has been stated several times during the early seasons that if you travel to the past you will not have your powers. Both times the sisters went to the past (That 70's Episode and All Hallows Eve), they have not had their powers. It was stated that if there were two sets of the same person in one time, such as a witch from the present and future, that the powers will stay in the present person's body. It also states that if you are not born yet, your powers don't technically exist. Yet, this is contradicted when Chris and Bianca come back from the future, they retained their powers. It's unlikely they used a potion or some other type of magic to keep their powers, since Chris came back from the future the second time in Chris Crossed, one can see he only says the spell, then goes through the portal. Although it is possible that the spell itself makes the traveller keep their powers. The way you travel into the past dictates whether you will be in your past self's body or in your present self's. When The Sisters, Chris, and Bianca went to the past with a spell, they stayed in their present self's body. And when Piper and Leo went to the past in Forever Charmed with Coop's ring, they also remained in their present self's body. Yet when Clyde sent Paige and Leo went back to 1994, Paige was in her 17 year-old body, although that was because Paige had to see how her parents died, and Leo was made a type of spirit guide that was invisible to everyone excluding Paige. When two sets of the same magical being (such as a witch from the past and the future) are living in the same time period only one of them can have & use their powers and this is the one from the past. If one goes back to see oneself as a child, only the child will have powers. If one travels back before one's conception then the traveller will not have any powers. The direction of time travel also will affect how one exists in that period. For example, if one travels to the past then one will exist separate from their past self and the two sets of "selves" will have separate bodies. But, when one travels to the future they will possess their future living body. It is unknown what happens if one is dead in the future, presumably they would travel to another reality where they do exist. This could be a possible explanation for why Prue was able to travel into the future and possess her future body, living the life she would have lead even though in the real future she dies. Traveling to the Future Traveling to the future has been depicted in the show as the person being in the future in their present body (Forever Charmed) and possessing their future self's body (Morality Bites). When possessing their future self's body, they have complete control of any and all future powers their future counterpart has. Because the being is in the future, it is very likely that they will have highly advanced forms of their current power or even powers they don't know about yet. For example, a person traveling from the past with the power of Telekinesis might find themselves with the power with Advanced Telekinesis and/or Astral Projection as Prue did when she went to the future. It is unknown what happens if one is dead in the future, presumably they would travel to another reality where they do exist. This could be a possible explanation for why Prue was able to travel into the future and possess her future body, living the life she sould have lead if she wouldn't have died. Time_Travelling.jpg|Prue, Phoebe and Piper travel to the '70s Time_Travelling_2.jpg|Prue, Piper and Phoebe travel to 2009 Time_Portal.jpg|A time portal generated by The Elders Time_Portal_2.jpg|Clyde's door, a portal through time Time_Portal_3.jpg|Bianca opens a time portal to the future Users * Cupids (through ring) * Avatars * Gods * Cole Turner (Through Potion and Spell) * Angel of Destiny * Billie Jenkins (Through her power of Projection) * Demons (only a few) * Baccara (through spell or potion) * Clyde (through time portal) Through Spell *Witches *Demons *Warlocks Time Traveling Over The Years Over the eight year run of Charmed, Time Traveling has been used frequently, Here are some of them Traveling Through Time to View Phoebe's Past Loves Image:Coopphoebe100.jpg|Outside Phoebe's Loft Image:Cooppho3.jpg|Talking about love Image:Coppho4.jpg|Coop activates his Ring Image:Cooppho5.jpg|Using his Ring's power Image:Cooppho6.jpg|Phoebe is uncertain about going to the past Image:Cooppho7.jpg|Traveling through time Image:PhoebeCoopFirst.jpg|Arriving where Phoebe shows Dex magic Image:PhoebeCoopDex.jpg|Phoebe talking to Dex Image:PhoebeTransformingback.jpg|Phoebe Transforming Image:PhoebeCoop-Behind_Tools.jpg|Behind Tools about to time travel Image:Cooppho8.jpg|Back in the 1920's Image:Cooptime2.jpg|Coop laughs as they watch Russell and Anton Image:Cooptime1.jpg|Russell and Anton Kiss Image:Cooppho10.jpg|Phoebe covers Coop's eyes Image:Coopphoebee12.jpg|Watching Past Phoebe and Drake Image:Coopphoebes13.jpg|Past Phoebe and Drake Kissing Image:CoopphoebeCole.jpg|Watching past Phoebe vanquish her love, Cole Image:Cooplove10.jpg|Consoling Phoebe during Cole's vanquish Image:Cooplove11.jpg|Watching Cole being vanquished Image:Cooplove.jpg|Phoebe and Jason Image:Cooplove2.jpg|Phoebe held by Jason Image:Cooplove3.jpg|Jason kisses Phoebe Image:Cooplove4.jpg|Les Image:Coopelise.jpg|Phoebe and Elise talking about Les Image:Cooplove5.jpg|Phoebe and Drake dance Image:Cooplove7.jpg|Phoebe and Drake kiss Image:Cooplove8.jpg|The Journey is complete Notes * In the Episode That '70s Episode the sisters time travel when they were children. Their younger selves had possessed all their powers and left their adult selves powerless due to the fact that they were in the past. However they even seemed to be mortals since little Piper had frozen adult Piper and Prue and according to the Book of Shadows, good witches do not freeze. Yet in the series finale Forever Charmed, Piper travels back in time again with Leo and visits her parents when they were still together. Patty thinking that Piper and Leo were demons and tries to freeze them only to have Leo frozen and not Piper because she is a good witch. Although this could be power-based; Piper in 1999 wasn't as strong as Piper in 2006. The powerless '99-Piper would be easily frozen, whilst the powerless '06-Piper wouldn't be. * In the Episode Morality Bites the sisters time travel to the future where they possessed their future selves rather than seeing them like when they travel back in time, even stating that traveling to the future must be different than traveling to the past". Yet in the episode Forever Charmed, Piper and Leo time traveled to the future and saw their future selves rather than possessing them. Future Piper and Leo even tell their past selves that they had been expecting them. However, in Morality Bites, the Elders had sent the sisters to the future to teach them a lesson, making it possible for the Elders to have put them in their future bodies so that they wouldn't be able to get to Phoebe. Another reason could be is that, Piper traveled to the future while using Coop's ring rather than a spell. * In episode All Halliwell's Eve the Charmed Ones think they they didn't have their powers when they went back in time because they weren't born yet. They were partially wrong. They didn't have their powers because Melinda Warren wasn't born yet, the witch who started the whole Warren line and who was the first witch with the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. * Time Travel has been performed in all of the seasons. References See Also *Chronokinesis *Teleportation Category:Powers Category:Spells